


Perception

by Bleebtheweeb



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Arthur dies, Hellbent Spoilers, Lewis - Freeform, Mystery, Mystery Skulls Hellbent, Vivi - Freeform, mystery skulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleebtheweeb/pseuds/Bleebtheweeb
Summary: Lewis and Arthur seem to perceive things very different, right down to death.





	1. Lewis

The first thing Lewis felt when he woke was confusion as to where he was, and how he got there. Then he had the dawning realization of the events that had played out.

 

He had fallen.

 

No.

 

**He had been pushed.**

 

The recollection that he had been pushed confused him even further, nobody had been up on that ledge with him but Arthur, and Arthur would never do such a thing.

Right?

 

But the blondes grin, the deranged look in his eyes, the feeling of Arthur’s hand shoving him to his death were all burned into his mind with no evidence to the contrary. Lewis knew Arthur had been unhappy for the last couple weeks, probably put off by his and Vivi’s relationship, but unhappy enough to kill him? No, that wouldn’t make any sense. Arthur was a coward, but he wouldn’t keep his discomfort from Lewis. It had to have been something else, something Arthur could never tell him.

 

Had Arthur been jealous of Lewis and Vivi? Had he wanted Vivi to himself?  **Had he pushed Lewis to his death so he could have Vivi to himself?**

Lewis felt his emptiness filled with the rabid burning sensation of anger. It seemed as if his entire being was made of the fiery emotion, down to his very core. He’d make Arthur pay for what he’d done, he just had to figure out how. 

 

So, he plotted and schemed all sorts of ways he could get his revenge. None of them seemed appealing though. He couldn’t try and find Arthur, he was always on the move with Vivi and Mystery. Lewis didn’t want to go after him at his home, after all it’s not like his Uncle or the people around him had done anything wrong. If he could avoid harming anybody but his murderer he would. There was no way he was going to become one of those bloodthirsty ghosts that he used to hunt. He was after Arthur and Arthur alone. So, he made a plan to lure the blonde to him and luckily, it worked.

 

The anger he felt only intensified after he saw Arthur once again. How dare he stand next to Vivi, pretending he didn’t know exactly what was going on. Immediately, he sent his deadbeats after them. Once he had Arthur in his clutches he was prepared to rip the man to pieces. His soul wishing for nothing but the younger mans suffering. But then Vivi, being exactly the selfless, brave woman he remembered her to be, stepped in. Lewis didn’t know what to do. There was no way he was going to hurt her, but there was no way to get to Arthur without doing so. So he stared at her, dumbfounded, until his heart slowly pulled towards her. Maybe he could mend things with her? Save her from the murderer that was his former best friend?

 

However, all hopes of doing so were dashed as Arthur grabbed his loves arm, and ripped her away from him. His heart fell, and broke. Lewis watched them drive away, as he, and the mansion faded.

 

He stayed like that, dormant and broken for a day or two. Then, he had his wake up call. A strange wooden creature had lurked in the cave where he died, seemingly searching for something. She made the mistake of finding his heart and having the audacity to clutch it in her hands. Lewis gathered himself, appeared, and made the move to kill. He took his heart from her now still and dull body. However, she reawakened, and he narrowed his eyes, prepared to fight the creature if need be. She hesitated, taking out her scissors as if she meant to fight, but with a glance to the red flower in her palm she retreated, blowing its petals to the wind.

 

Lewis clutched his heart, staring at its cracks, and then down at one of the three flowers on the ground.

 

 **Vivi**.

 

Longing flowed through him as he picked up the flower and studied it. He missed her smile, her laugh, everything about her. But then, something else caught his eye. An orange flower, sitting on the ground, slowly moving away from him. The fiery anger returned, mingled with the sorrow he had felt before. He stomped the orange flower out, put the blue petals in the locket of his heart, and headed on his way.

 

He had managed to catch up to the van easily, as since he was a ghost he was just the tiniest bit less worried bout dying in a car crash. Catching them in a moment of stillness he messed with the car, making it so that it wouldn’t start. Lewis had Arthur now, no way was he going to let him go. However, due to some stroke of luck or a brash move on his murderers part, they had somehow managed to get the van to start. The van sped away from him and he quickly chased after.

 

Then finally, the chase came to a screeching halt. The van had plummeted down a hill, crashing into the corner of an auto-repair shop. Arthur was passed out from the impact. Lewis grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him into the truck. At first he let his deadbeats herd the man to the ledge, where it was finally time for Lewis to take his revenge. Once again taking Arthur by the front of the shirt he dangled him off the ledge. His former friend clutched on for dear life, face painted with fear. Lewis put up his more human form, wanting his face to be the last thing Arthur saw.

 

Things didn’t play out how Lewis wanted though. Arthur’s eyes went wide with surprise, and he sputtered out a shrill, confused, “Lewis?” It was too late though, the word didn’t register with him fast enough to realize what exactly it meant. He let go, and Arthur plummeted.

 

In those moments, his heart shattered. The shock, the confusion, and blankness in Arthur’s eyes as he fell. It’s like he didn’t know at all why his friend would do this to him. There was no scream, not even a struggle, just a sickening thud, and the sound of flesh being torn open.


	2. Arthur

Arthur never wanted to go in that hazy green cave, getting a bad feeling about it the moment they entered. As always, he was waved off. After all he was nothing but a coward, scared of the world around him and his very shadow. Just like the cave, the memories were hazy. One moment he’s traveling down a path with Lewis, and the next he’s being rushed to the hospital. He lost his arm in that dreadful cave, and he lost his friend into the night.

It had been a night like any other, they were driving down a dark road surrounded by thorny, barren woods. Suddenly, the van broke down. Right in front of an imposing house that seemed to glow from the inside. Vivi immediately dragged him inside, always one to investigate. Ghosts surrounded them and herded them down a hall, where they fell. 

He landed alone, faced with a horrific skeletal being. It’s eyes seemed to burn into him with pure malice and hatred. So he did what any sane person would do. He ran as fast as he could, and got him and Vivi out of there as fast as he could. Into the van, they fled. 

A couple days after the encounter at the mansion with the fiery ghost, he got a spike of fear, a chill running through his body. Arthur’s arm ached, and for a split second he saw a large, white, multi-tailed beast in Mystery’s place. His memory seemed less cloudy, and he vaguely remembered Mystery having to do something with his missing arm.

Had Mystery been the one to tear it off? 

The thought made his heart race, simply nervous being around the dog. Instead, he focus on the chart before him. They had spent weeks looking for Lewis, and it was starting to weigh on Arthur. Their friend had to be somewhere, he couldn’t have just disappeared that night in the cave. He wondered for a moment if maybe he was missing something, some small piece that he overlooked or maybe simply couldn’t remember. Vivi forced him to try and sleep that night, telling him she’d take the wheel. Eventually, his mind calmed, and he drifted to sleep.

When he woke, Vivi informed him that the van was having troubles. So, he got up, and started to work. He was glad for the immediate distraction so he could get his mind off of Lewis and everything else for a bit. With a sigh, he slid out from under the van and took his place at the drivers seat. After all, Vivi needed some sleep too. Beside him sat Mystery, looking at what was seemingly a flower petal, his face contorted with worry. However much he was scared, Mystery was his friend. Shakily, he put out his hand, and pet the dog.

Of course nothing had happened, he was just being silly. So he tried to start up the car, nothing. Suddenly he heard the roar of a tanker behind him, and his eyes grew wide. A black and magenta truck was racing towards them, showing no sign of stopping. Panicked, he tried to start the car a few more times to no avail. In a last ditch effort he slammed his hand down onto the dash.

Suddenly a sharp tingling pain shot through his arm and body as he screamed. He clutched his arm in pain, but there was no time for it. The ghost they had encountered a few nights before was upon them. Arthur slammed down of the gas and booked it. Suddenly, a wooden lady burst out of the ground and attacked them, even going as far as to break through the windshield and cut Mystery. Somehow they managed to shake the woman off and they both let out a sigh of relief.

However, that wasn’t the end of their troubles, as they went hurling down a hill. Then, everything went hazy for Arthur. His ears were ringing and his head pounding. Barely able to make out what was going on as he was picked up and dragged. Finally getting to his senses, he looked up only to be greeted with the skeletal ghost he feared so much. Then he was hurled into the darkness of the truck, the light of the outside slowly slipping away.

Arthur fell with a small thump and quickly got up. There was no doubt that ghost would be after him in no time. The cave he was in seemed familiar though, sickeningly familiar. As his path below was blocked, he scrambled up to a cliff. As he peered over the ledge for a moment, arginine his balance, he felt his gut twist. There was something horrific about the spikes before him, some tragedy he couldn’t put his finger on. He didn’t have much time to think about it, as he was spun around and lifted up over the edge. He gripped the phantoms arm, thankfully having control of his prosthetic again. Flames erupted around the skull of the ghost, revealing a sight that Arthur never would’ve imagined.

His heart dropped as magenta eyes met amber. “Lewis?” The word slipped from his mouth as he stared in utter shock. Then, he dropped. His mind raced, why was Lewis a ghost? Why has he tried to kill him? Why had he dropped him? Arthur stared up at his friend, too confused to even produce tears, too shocked to scream to struggle. He felt a piercing pain through his chest, and then, nothingness.


End file.
